Avengers Need Love
by IWouldntWannaBeAnyBodyElse
Summary: Even avengers need love sometimes, even assassins and big green monsters. Read for Bruce/Clint love.
1. The Falling Asleep one

**I hope you guys like it!**

Setting down his empty coffee mug on the lab table, Bruce stood up, ignoring the sharp slices of pain shooting through his back as he stretched. He turned off the machines, and walked out to the elevator, abandoning his research for the time being. Once in the elevator, he stuck his hands in his trouser pockets, willing himself to stay awake until he reached his room. He and Tony stayed up far too late last night making repairs on his old Arc Reactor, in case his current one stopped working. During the last couple of hours, Tony had crept off and hadn't come back, probably sleeping, Bruce thought. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, Pepper must have gotten to him.

Pepper wasn't very happy with Tony when he brought Bruce home, but she soon warmed up to him when she realised he wasn't going to hulk out and destroy the place 24/7. As did Happy (Tony's Chauffeur) and his friend Rhodney. He was a bit weary before meeting him, because he had a bit of a reputation with the air force, but they got along well. Over the last month they also had the rest of the avengers visiting quite often, and Bruce found himself arguing with Clint about almost everything, in a friendly teasing sort of way. He had seen Clint so much in the last couple of weeks in fact that he wouldn't be surprised if he was living here. Natasha kept her distance for the first few days, because of the incident on the hellicrafter but she got over it. Tony and Cap hadn't stopped arguing though, and Thor's visits happened at the most unexpected times. Still they were happy to see him and Bruce enjoyed listening to his never ending stories of Midgard and its fantastic machinery Thor had discovered.

But the most important thing that had happened to him was that he had made friends. Friends that he could trust and who didn't want to kill him. He felt free and independent and he was happy. He hardly got angry and Tony had built him a hulk out room for when he did.

A loud pinging noise brought Bruce out of his thoughts and the elevator doors swung open, revealing a tiered and grumpy Clint.

"Hey Clint." Bruce said, trying not to laugh at his grumpy friend.

"Whats up banner, is that I have been woken up at 10:30 on a Saturday morning by Thor and his amazing microwave," He replied bitterly, leaning his head against Bruce's shoulder. "Its too early for this shit, Brucie pie!"

Chuckling, Bruce wrapped his arm around him and yawned."Brucie Pie?"

"What else would I call you?" He said, his eyes darkening when he saw him yawn again.

"Hang on Brucie, have you been awake all this time?" Clint said, standing up straight to add a more serious atmosphere. "I thought we talked about this!"

"Sorry." He yawned again.

"Its seriously starting to affect you Bruce, you need to get some sleep!"

"Sorry."

"Really, I'm serious!" He was almost shouting now.

"Sorry." He yawned once more. He seemed to be doing a lot of this lately.

PING!

Stepping out of the elevator onto the Avengers floor, he tripped and Clint grabbed his arm to steady him. Looking into his eyes, Clint noted the emerald patterns in his friends eyes, Pretty, he thought. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Bruce yawned.

"Sorry." Bruce said once more, looking sheepishly into the others eye. Thank god nobody was around to see this, he thought.

"Its ok, just lie down." He replied. When he failed to reply he dragged him into the seating area and pushed him onto the sofa, where Bruce closed his eyes and rested his head on his friends chest as he lay down next to him .

Hunting around for the control for the TV, he turned it on and went on the cartoon channel. Looney Toons was on. He sat back and absent mindedly ran his fingers through his friends hair. The soft tuffs off messy chocolate curls tugging on his fingers were strangely comforting, and he let himself relax a little when Bruce leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around him and breathed in the scent of green tea and cinnamon, just like he expected him to smell like.

Humming, Bruce turned his head so he could see the TV. The Tasmanian Devil and little Tweety Pie were just blurs now. Feeling safe and sound in his friends arms, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to the dream world.

Clint smiled when he saw that Bruce was feeling safe enough to fall asleep in his arms. He sure didn't trust people often, what with general ross watching his every move, trying to kidnap him on a regular basis. Frowning at this thought, he pulled Bruce closer and kissed him softly on the cheek. You can see why he was shocked when Bruce awoke.

Bruce just smiled t the surprised look on his friends face and moved forwards, nestling his face in his neck and snuggling into the warmth of his teammate, and falling asleep again.

Relaxing, Clint lifted his arm and grabbed one of his friends hands, tracing circles on the palm before promptly falling sleep aswell.

**Please review and comment! I love constructive criticism! I have loads of ideas for further chapters but do give ideas!**


	2. The Waking up one

**Hey guys! So I'm going to try and make this chapter make more sense, and I'm not really sure what the plot of this story is so just bear with me, k?**

A loud thud brought Clint back to his senses.

Swiftly shifting from his position on the couch to battle position and drawing the gun he had hidden underneath his trouser leg, he looked around only to hear a louder thud and a groan from a shape on the floor he now recognised as Bruce. The first thud was the sound of a camera dropping to the ground.

"Damn it Tony, you just ruined it!" Fumed Natasha Romanov, master assassin and agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

The whole crew was there, Tony with his signature black Sabbath T-Shirt, Steve who had come from the gym looking at his clothes, Natasha wearing jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt ad look that could kill and Thor standing in all his glory leaning against the bar with a box of ice cream in his hand, looking at the scene in amusement. Helping Bruce up, Clint dragged him over to Thor, who then produced a Ben and Jerrys Phish food (which Bruce took) and another box of ice pops, which Clint politely declined. Together the three watched the children argue.

"It was capsicle over here who knocked it out of my hands!"

"Really, and I suppose the purple hair dye mixed In with my shampoo last week was Steve too!"

"You're still hung up on that!"

"I had to buy all new bath stuff because your stinking greasy hands poisoned it all!"

From his place at Thor's side, Clint asked Thor if he had any cherry ice pops, which he did. Turning to Banner and smirking at his bed hair, he gave him a smile and squeezed his hand lightly as if saying sorry. Feeling satisfied with the smile he got back from Bruce, he settled to watch Steve finally loose his temper.

"Guys!" Steve yelled finally, pointing to the trio eating ice cream.

"Good morning." Said Bruce stiffly. His eyes glowed green for a second then swirled into a warm brown.

"We were just… erm, looking for my spanner. " Offered Tony.

Bruce was silent for a moment before answering. "Pray tell, why did you feel the need to wake me up? In fact, ignoring the last question and assuming you did come to find your spanner, why did you bring a camera with you?"

"He was going to record us finding it, because he wanted to time us and… he , erm forgot where his timer is." Said Natasha unsteadily.

"That's a rubbish excuse," pointed out Steve as a matter of factly from the couch. "I think you owe Dr Banner and Clint an apology."

"But it was your idea in the first place!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!

"Was not!"

Meanwhile, the elevator had opened to reveal a Director Fury looking bewildered at the scene in front of him. Inviting himself in, he moved to stand next to Bruce, who then offered him some ice cream, which he took. Coughing to get their attention, Fury looked around at the surprised faces , and then decided not to ask.

"We have a situation."

**Im going to try and update at least 2 times a week so make sure to leave your review and please leave suggestions, as I am out of idea's! Thanks for the support! Ill try to reply to you reviews next time, I didn't this time as there was only a couple of reviews! Bye **


	3. Authors Note

Hey!

So im really not sure what to do with this story, so if you want me to continue then please suggest some ideas and review my story. Im currently working on story, so please be patiant

See us!

From meeeee!


	4. Authors Note 2

Im going to ditch this plot, and instead try and do like loads of oneshots. But ill try to keep up the pairing. Soorry! Please don't hate me! And please be patient till the nest chapter is up, I hve almost no inspiration. Bye!


End file.
